Growing Up
by DevilRed03
Summary: Right person, wrong time: A look into Yang Xiao-Long's thoughts after coming home from traveling Remnant. You never forget your first. AU


I fell in love. She loved me back.

I swear to Oum that Remnant held its breath when we kissed for the first time. She smelled like fresh dew in the meadows I used to play around in while I was a kid with my younger sister. Her lips were as soft as those ears I used to stroke lightly while we laid together in bed.

I know you noticed that I'm speaking in the past tense. We were young, unsure, and unapologetic – in more ways than one.

We fell apart gracefully, classic case of wrong time but with the right person.

Only, I didn't know she was the right person until she was gone.

Don't get me wrong, every time I came home from what ever travels or adventures I would embark on we would come together in the most perfect of ways. It was like science.

Blake Belladonna would meet me, Yang Xiao-Long, somewhere like a café, a pub, a park, or come ride with me on Bumblebee through out the city as we would re-visit old spots. I'm surprised at how honest I can be with her, tell her of my exploits and what men and women I would meet for a night and just a night.

And she would be honest with me, so easily – she would tell me of the stories she would write. The few people she would cuddle up with in the dark of nights, but just like the seasons, they never stayed for long. Adam was a name I remember hearing time and time again, but it was definitely an on and off thing. Her heart could seem cold like the night sky, but there are creatures out there that find much comfort in the darkness.

Because it's mesmerizing to simply stargaze.

One of my favorite things about coming home was one: seeing my precious sister Ruby and two: being able to be with Blake, in all sense of the word. And then on the night I'm supposed to leave I would always spend wrapped up with her.

Our friends would be so confused, often asking if we're getting back together or what. And we would always tell them not to worry about it, because I would be gone again.

Again, I'm speaking in past tense.

Dust, what was that quote she would say from time to time?

 _Nothing gold can stay._

Oum, it makes so much more sense now.

I wanted to leave this town when I was younger, I wanted to get away, I wanted to explore Remnant, and I didn't want to feel so trapped. And I got what I wanted, but at the price of my relationship with Blake. She didn't want that, she wanted to build a steady life, go to school, write a book, and help out with her parents.

I got everything I wanted, and she got everything she wanted.

But life is funny some times. I noticed over the years that I was starting to crave something that I could never find on all my travels. At first, I didn't know what it was, I was confused at the time – I didn't know why I felt so empty.

But like an autumn sunrise, it slowly dawned on me. Especially whenever I would visit home.

I wanted to stay in this town; I wanted to find some stability to help hold me together as the years went by.

After hitting the road for 6 years I came to the conclusion that it was time to settle down. Maybe go to school and find an actual job like Blake had always insisted.

But like I said earlier, life is funny.

Between the time of my last visit home over a year ago and to this day, something changed.

Understand, I know things change all the time – hell, I changed because I went from rebel without a cause to this 'adult' that suddenly wants to build a life.

What I meant by something changed was that Blake changed. Don't get me wrong, I've noticed her little changes over the year… but this one just seemed to happen all at once. Or maybe I just haven't been paying attention to it.

Sun Wukong is the change in Blake – they started going out not too long after the last time I was home, apparently.

Ruby tells me they're inseparable. Weiss told me about the trip the two took together down to Menagerie. Blake's apparently been talking about travelling and seeing the world with Sun.

"Hey stranger." Blake smiled warmly at me as she took a seat across from me, I already ordered a cup of black tea with some cream and sugar on the side. She prefers to stir it herself.

"Long time no see." I smile brightly at her, I've got a cappuccino in front of me.

I stand quickly and throw both my arms around her, Oum I love that smell of midnight dew. I feel her face try to bury itself deeper into the nape of my shoulder, Blake would always comment on how warm I always am and how I smell like lavender, her favorite flower. I feel a deep sound emanate from within Blake.

She's purring. I smile to myself as I place a gentle hand on the back of her head, gently I stroke those midnight locks that I used to tangle my fingers wit

"I missed you so much." Blake murmured as we pull apart.

"I missed you too." I responded easily.

We pull apart, and suddenly it's just like the dozens of other times I've come home – that science we've developed over the years.

I go first, I tell her about my travels to Mistral and Atlas. She asks me what I did, I tell her I hiked the great mountains of Atlas and took part of the summer solstice festival of Mistral. I've already got my Scroll taken out to show her the pictures I've taken. And I tell her about the many people I've met. The ones who kept me warm during Atlas's winter, the girl who took me swimming in the moonlight in Mistral.

Blake always has an amused grin on her face as I tell her about these people, but I've always suspected it to be a front – when she's trying to be tough her ear as a habit of twitching. But I never push it.

Then she goes next, but in addition to the new manuscript she's working on she doesn't tell me about the men or women who come and go like seasons. Instead she tells me about Sun, almost everything about Sun and their adventure.

And suddenly it's not like science.

It's unpredictable in nature as suddenly I'm listening to her adventure down to Menagerie, her newfound love of wanderlust because of him.

I bite my cheek, but maintain my friendly disposition. I'm not as hotheaded as I was before.

Life is funny.

I settled down here in town, I'm going to school for a criminal justice major now. It's probably been about a year now since I came back home – for good.

It's been about 3 months since Blake's decided to hit the road with Sun.

I'm happy for her, she's happy for me – because we both grew up and figured out what we want.

Now, more than ever, I believe that she is the right one, but it's just the wrong time – maybe it will always be the wrong time. Either way, I have to keep moving forward - that's what it means to grow up, right?

I sigh as I look down at my writing assignment; I was supposed to write a poem. I smirk to myself – I think Blake would have liked this one.

 _If I were the earth, she would be the moon and stars  
If I were a sunny day, she would be the warm summer rain  
If I were a wandering soul, she'd welcome me home_

 _Solace to rest my head  
Peacekeeper to my raging war_

 _How she'd lay with me in bed, putting all my thoughts to rest  
Holding on to me as her hair spilled on the covers  
With an ear against my chest, listening to a heart that loves her_

 _But the earth can't reach the moon and the stars  
the sun will never feel the warm rain _

_And a vagabond forever walks the road – alone_

I think Blake would definitely be proud of this one.

* * *

I hit a writer's block, and I figured I would get this down to help get me going again.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

"Can't have sunshine without a little rain."

Cheers,

A Devil that's missing an Angel


End file.
